Blood plus: The iPod Challenge
by darisu-chan
Summary: An iPod challenge with 10 drabbles about our favorite characters! Rated T just to be save! I don't own the songs or blood


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blood +, but I finally own the Blood+ Novels!

**Author's note: **been awhile since I've written anything for Blood+, so, after reading Jessesgirl1549 "Press play" I decided to do one of my own.

Now, the rules:

1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble. You start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! (But to type out the song's name and artist, you may pause before starting.)  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Warning: multiple pairings, and different characters, no yaoi or yuri. Hope you enjoy!

**Everything back but you (Avril Lavigne)**

**Mao & Kai**

There was once again shouting in the Red Shield Head quarters. The reason? Mao and Kai, need I say more?

- Damn it Kai! – Mao shouted for the tenth time.

- I'm sorry Mao! – Kai shouted back.

Why are they arguing this time, you might ask? Well, Kai cheated on Mao. She thought everything was fine, but no, Kai had to kiss his _sister, _worst of all, Mao was passing by when it happened.

- She's your sister, god damn it!

- Adopted sister!

- You know what, I don't care.

There she left crying. She wanted that Kai would cry like she was crying right now, and she knew then he had lost her forever.

- Maybe you should try to be more like Saya! – Kai shouted her after some time.

- I hate you Kai! Why are guys so lame?

Her friends were right, he wasn't worth it. She wanted everything back but Kai.

**One more night (Cascada)**

**Saya & Haji**

Saya missed Haji so much, he disappeared after the MET incident, and she was really sad. He was always in her mind and heart. After all, Haji was the only one that remained from her past. They had been through a lot, how could she live without him? She lived in an eternal winter.

- One more night I wish I could be with you, Haji… - She whispered softly, before a tear escaped from her eyes.

Saya reflected on her life, till the day she was born till the day Haji died. She wasn't that girl Haji knew in the Zoo anymore. But why couldn't their true love survived all of this?

- I wish I could dream about you…

Somewhere in New York

Haji was sitting, crying and playing the cello

- Saya, I want to hold you and be with you one more night. – He said, while he shed another tear and disappear in the darkness.

**Wrong (Depeche Mode)**

**Diva & Saya**

Why did everything she do was always wrong? Apparently Diva was born in the wrongness. Always taking the wrong roads and saying the wrong things. Could she help it? No. It wasn't her fault she was transformed in this monster Amshel wanted.

Diva instead of going with Saya, she chose the evil path. She was wrong at thinking her sister wouldn't accept her if she apologized.

She was also wrong at choosing her chevaliers. She was always wrong in everything.

Why did Saya always say the wrong things about her sister? She was wrong at thinking Diva acted on her own.

Apparently, the twin sisters were always wrong in her actions and thoughts.

**Reflection (From Mulan)**

**Saya**

Saya wasn't as strong as she wanted people to think. She was really a cry baby, but she wanted that her weak side remained unnoticed.

She would never be the girl the Red Shield wanted her to be, a monster without feelings; that was impossible for her. If she didn't try, the Human world was doomed.

- Could it be that I'm not meant to defeat Diva?

More than once, Saya asked that to herself, doubting about her own mission. But many people were at risk, Haji included, he had to do it for them, for her _family_.

Still, when she was covered in blood, she couldn't recognize herself. That wasn't who she was, she wanted to show everyone her caring, innocent personality, who she was inside.

**Bleeding Love (Leona Lewis)**

**Saya & Haji**

Why did love always hurt? Saya asked herself. She didn't need to suffer that pain, but she had no choice. She loved Haji too much, since the first time they met. Still, no one thought they could be together, that that was impossible, included Haji thought that himself.

She didn't care; she loved Haji more than her own life. She kept bleeding her love for him.

Yet, no one cared about her feelings; they wanted her to do what they told her. But, nothing was greater than being with Haji. All of their attempts were futile, she would always love Haji.

- Haji, I've never loved someone like I love you, although they find it hard to believe.

- I know Saya, I love you too.

- I'll bleed you love, Haji

- Me too, my love. You certainly cut me open.

**Vampire Heart (HIM)**

**Haji & Saya**

Set on episode 1

Right now Saya had no memories of being a chiropteran, no wonder she was scared of Haji, with his chiropteran powers and vampire-like characteristics she had only read in novels. Obviously Saya couldn't escape from Haji's wishes.

- Saya you are always so lonely, but please be brave. – He whispered in hopes she would hear him. While they escaped from the huge monster that was following them.

He wished Saya would here in her mind the song she thought him, one that came from his very heart.

All he wanted was that Saya would hold him tightly, and love him the way she loved the sun, making his vampire heart ache.

She reminded him of a flower, but he was the torn in it, the nightmare of her dreams. Certainly hope had sent her to him.

- Saya, tonight heaven's gates will close for you. – He said in his mind before giving her his own blood and she awoke.

Their lips met, and for him, he was home once again, that was all he needed to feel happy, having Saya once again. If only Saya loved him as much as he loved her; again his fragile heart ached at the thought.

Later

As he saw Kai took Saya to the hospital, Haji whispered something:

- Hold me please; love me like you love the sun. Please, stop the pain in my vampire heart.

**Starstrukk (3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry)**

**Diva & Riku**

Set on episode 32

Riku was innocent, but not that much. He was a teen, remember? Of course he thought Diva was hot, like Saya. But this was too much; Diva was offering herself to him! He was only a kid and she could have any boy she wanted, so, why him?

She stripped herself and headed to him. Riku could notice every single curve of her body and how nice her breasts were. _Damn!_ She was too hot!

- You know Riku; I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints on. – She said, before biting his ear and ripping off his shirt.

Certainly the word love wasn't in her vocabulary. And he was only left to enjoy, or at least try to enjoy.

After making their thing, Diva gave Riku her blood, and, as she watched him crystallized, she told him

- How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out.

**I'm gonna getcha good (Shania Twain)**

**Mao & Kai**

This was it. Mao wanted Kai, so she was going to have him, whether he liked it or not. She wanted Kai for the rest of her life, and she was serious about it, oh yes.

But Kai only wanted to escape her love; he didn't realize the wonderful woman that was in front of him. Even though Kai didn't admit it, he could never say no to Mao.

She had already planned everything; she was sure this time Kai would fall for her and their life together would start.

The opportunity was in front of her! She saw Kai asleep in the couch, this was just too perfect. She leaned in and brushed her lips softly against his; in that instant she felt sparks and saw fireworks. Kai immediately woke up and was surprised to see Mao on top of him.

- Mao?

- Oh, hey Kai…you know I was going bye.

She said trying to escape her fate or Kai's rage. Kai stopped her and kissed her again, this time with passion.

- What was that?

Mao asked, Kai only smiled to her and said:

- I just gotcha good. - He said and kissed her again.

**Sorry (Jonas Brothers)**

**David & Julia**

David had let Julia down…again. She was just too tired of him; Julia said no more, and he had to accept it, even though it hurt like hell.

He began drinking again, the pain and sorrow were too much for him. But it was his entire freaking fault! He should have improved his relationship with Julia, the woman he chose to spent the rest of his life with, the mother of his child.

He couldn't make it on his own, he wanted Julia to understand that, that he didn't want to see them going on separate ways. So he called her.

- Hello?

- Julia

- David?

- I have to tell you something

- What do you want, now?

- I'm sorry…

**My Life Would Suck Without You (Kelly Clarkson)**

**Saya & Haji**

They were like any other couple: they were happy days and bad days. But recently they had been fighting a lot, and Haji had left Saya's new apartment.

The next day, Haji came back and Saya was really surprised, she thought that was it, that their relationship was gone.

- I'm sorry! – Both shouted at the same time.

- It was my fault for picking up fights. – Saya said, regret in her voice.

- No, Saya, it was mine for getting mad like that. – Haji said, matter-of-factly.

- I'm messed up. – Saya, finally said, letting out a sigh.

- I am too.

- Haji, I discovered something when I was alone las night.

- What is it Saya? – Haji asked with pure curiosity in his voice.

- My life would really suck without you.

- I know, we really belong together.

After that, they smiled, kissed and went to their bedroom for some make up sex. Well, they deserved, after all they really loved each other.

Aw! The fluff! I really had to end it with Saya and Haji! And now looking back, almost everything is about Saya and Haji…hmph I wonder why? LOL About the Diva and Riku one, I don't know, but I friend of mine suggested it really fitted them in episode 32, hehehe. I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
